


Nanaka Gets What She Deserves

by Speedanon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crypto Shill Konoha, F/F, Futa, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedanon/pseuds/Speedanon
Summary: "In addition to being renowned for its beauty, the azalea is also highly toxic—it contains andromedotoxins in both its leaves and nectar, including honey from the nectar."Nanaka had known Konoha was dangerous. After all, azaleas were were known as both beautiful and toxic. So maybe she shouldn't have eaten the Azalea's honey. But it was just so delicious, that she couldn't help herself. Perhaps that was a bigger mistake than she had thought.
Relationships: Shizumi Konoha/Yusa Hazuki, Tokiwa Nanaka/Shizumi Konoha, Tokiwa Nanaka/Yusa Hazuki
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speedanon here. It's my first go at writing anything like this, so any feedback is much appreciated. I expect there to be 2 more chapters, but I'm not sure when I'll get around to finishing them. I hope you enjoyed!

Something was wrong. The bed was not comfortable. There were no soft sheets against her skin. And there was certainly no tall blonde harlot pressed up against her. No, this was not what waking up after such a wonderful night should have felt like.

Instead the ground was hard and cold. The air, still and hostile, helped her clear the haze from her mind as she opened her eyes. Nothing was visible. It seemed she was blindfolded. Concern growing, she pushed herself into a sitting position, noticing that her hands were also restrained. Cool metal rested against her wrists; handcuffs.

Still sitting, she listened to the room. The silence seemed to taunt her. Not wanting to remain defenseless she prepared to transform only to find herself unable to. No soul gem.

So it seemed whoever had captured her knew she was a magical girl. That significantly narrowed down the possibilities. How many magical girls would seek to hold her captive? What could be gained from this? If it had been normal humans it would have been of little concern, but a magical girl who could so easily defeat not only her, but Hazuki who had been with her at the time. As her mind started to go through the list of magical girls she knew of who may have reason to attack, she heard footsteps approaching.

Lying down and remaining still she waited as the door opened. Even with the blindfold, she could see cracks of golden light from the edges where it wasn't fully flush against her face. The footsteps came closer until they were right by her head. She made sure to completely suppress her breathing and heartbeat hoping that whoever had entered hadn't noticed her consciousness. If she could fool them, perhaps she could manage to disable them when they turned to leave the room and...

Her planning was interrupted by a rough kick to the stomach and a mocking laugh.

"I know you're awake Tokiwa Nanaka," came the voice from above. "I came down here the moment I saw you stir on the cameras. But even if I didn't, I'm skilled enough as a magical girl to be able to tell when magic is being used to paralyze the body."

Nanaka said nothing. This was not something she had expected. There's no way Shizumi Konoha could have discovered her trysts with Hazuki. She had been very careful to ensure such a thing would never happen. And even if it had, her toy had assured her that Konoha wouldn't do anything about it; that she would prioritize the stability of the Azaleas over everything. But this didn't fit with that at all; this was tantamount to an act of war.

Konoha kicked her again, interrupting her internal monologue.

"I can hear you scheming from here. However, I should tell you it's useless." A third kick punctuated the end of the sentence, her corset thankfully saving her from experiencing too much pain. "I know we haven't had any serious confrontations, but you probably know that my magic is largely illusion based. Your little team won't notice you're gone for quite some time. And even when they do, they'll have more important things to deal with than the flower girl with the dishonest eyes."

Nanaka drew herself up, looking towards the voice of Konoha above her. She was correct of course. As effective as her team was, loyalty isn't exactly what held them together.

Weighing her options, Nanaka decided to be diplomatic. "Why am I here Shizumi-san? What have I done?"

Konoha circled around her, bending down to speak to her. "What is it that you've done, Nanaka-chan? What is it that you've done?" She leaned in closer with every word, her cool breath passing over Nanaka's bare shoulders, sending an uncomfortable shiver down her spine.

Suddenly she drew back up and used her foot to press purple haired girl's head into the concrete floor. "What have you done Nanaka? Don't make me laugh," Konoha said. Then in a barely audible whisper she continued, "You know what you've done. Don't even try to play innocent."

Still pressed into the ground Nanaka considered her options. Konoha was clearly unstable, perhaps she could use that to her advantage.

"It's interesting that you've put me in this position Shizumi-san. I'm not unfamiliar with it. Although I must say it's usually others that are in it." She continued, slightly more confidently as she noticed Konoha's breath had stopped, "In fact, there's one girl who really loves having her face pressed into the ground as I fuck her like common whore. She has blonde hair, she's very tall. The name's Yusa Hazuki, perhaps you know her?"

With no response from the silver haired girl behind her, the flower heiress pulled her head back, her words no longer muffled by the floor and said, "In fact, she really likes being smacked around. She loves to be told how pathetic she is and trust me, she loooves my cock. I can confidently say she loves it more than anything in the world," Nanaka laughed. In an imitation of Hazuki's voice she said, "Oh, I love Tokiwa-sama's cock so much. More than anything in the whole wide world. I love to spend hours worshipping it when my loser husband isn't around."

Feeling more confident, Nanaka stood up and turned to face the blockchain scammer. Confident that she could win, she said with even more force now, "Oh yes, your dear Hazuki begs for my cock every time I see her. Even when you're there, she's telling my telepathically how badly she wants me to fuck her. She doesn't care how. How she wants me to brutalize her throat until she needs magic to heal it, how she wants me to fuck her cunt until she can't walk, how she wants to pound her ass to the point she can't even think, oh she wants all of it. It seems she can't get it anywhere else. Tell me Shizumi-san," the san was enunciated in a mocking, sadistic tone, "why is it that you can't provide her with such things? Aren't you supposed to be the strong husband, providing for her family? Aren't you...”?

Her monologue was cut off by Konoha's twin bladed staff puncturing her stomach.

"Oh..." Nanaka trailed off. She hadn't expected her to be capable of such a thing. She supposed now was the time to use the knowledge she suspected few had. Cutting off her pain receptors, she continued, even as blood poured around the blade in her gut, "Oh, what's that? Can't bear to hear how your wife loves me, no, not me, loves my cock, more than you?"

Walking forward, Nanaka impaled herself further on Konoha's blade, bringing herself closer and closer to the older girl. This was it. She would escape this.

"Shizumi-san. Konoha," she allowed the name to sensually roll off of her tongue, "Don't you think it would be better just to move out of the way. Just let me use her as my cocksleeve and you just don't worry your pretty little head about it. Just focus on your internet coins and taking care of Ayame-chan."

Lifting her handcuffed hands to move the blindfold from her face she looked at Konoha and her heart dropped. There was no look of despair, no sign of a broken will. Instead she was smiling.

Lightning fast a strong hand came up and grabbed her by the head. Ripping the blade from Nanaka's now bloodied clothes, Konoha lifted her completely off the ground. With her magically enhanced strength, she threw Nanaka towards the wall on the far end of the empty basement. In the 4.58 seconds she had before colliding with the wall, there was only time for Nanaka to curse her foolishness.

The wall crumbled as she collided with it, an almost comical imprint of her body left in it as she slumped out of it onto the floor. Konoha was suddenly beside her, the air in the room swirling with the brief burst of speed. Her hand, now tender instead of rough, stroked Nanaka's cheek.

"You're a fool Tokiwa Nanaka," Konoha said. "Your words are nothing to me. There is nothing you can do to hurt me that you have not already done. In fact," she paused the movement of her hand as she looked into Nanaka's unbroken stare, "I think you will be doing quite the opposite quite soon."

"Ah." Nanaka said simply, in comprehension of statement's meaning.

Konoha summoned her weapon to her hand once more and with a series of rapid strikes Nanaka's dress was in tatters on the concrete floor around her. Looking Nanaka up and down Konoha whistled.

"You are quite beautiful," Konoha cooed. "I can see why Hazuki likes you." She knelt next to Nanaka and ran her hands up and down Nanaka's beaten body. "These breasts of yours are wonderful. You have such a soft stomach, and I suppose you are quite right about this cock of yours," she lightly dragged her nails down Nanaka's length, "it is quite impressive."

Nanaka couldn't help but smile slightly in triumph.

"A pity you won’t be needing it anymore."

Before Nanaka had time to react, Konoha's magic surged; bright and dazzling, it covered her hand as she savagely crushed Nanaka's flaccid length. Screaming in pain, she attempted to pull away from Konoha, but the blue mist Konoha had summoned wouldn't let her. A glow came from Konoha's hand and as she pulled it away, Nanaka expected more excruciating pain. When it didn't come, she looked down fearfully. While blood did coat Konoha's clenched fist, Nanaka's lower region was engulfed in a magical blue glow. In confusion, Nanaka watched as the blue mist coalesced around her nethers and plunged into her. It was almost a pleasant feeling as her body was changed by magic. Where her once impressive member had stood, she only had her previously obscured vagina.

"I'm quite a skilled magic user I'll have you know. While it did take a lot of tests on Humans, I figured out a way to use my illusions to trick healing magic into repairing the body in a different way then it started. I even managed to make it painless. Of course, I wanted you to have some pain, but I need to you to be aware for everything else that we're going to do together. Speaking of which."

Konoha waved her hand and her magical girl outfit disappeared leaving her completely nude. To Nanaka's surprise, where she expected the embarrassing cock Hazuki had told her of to be, one that was likely at least the size of her own stood erect.

Konoha noticed her staring, "Surprised? Well, perhaps we'll get to that later. But perhaps we should get started while the magic finishes up."

Stepping over to Nanaka's shivering body on the ground Konoha grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face underneath her cock. "We're going to be here for a while and if you want to get out of this alive, I suggest you put a lot of effort into it."

Nanaka merely nodded as she hesitantly opened her mouth and began to drag her soft tongue along the underside of Konoha's shaft. The older girl tensed slightly and Nanaka felt the hard flesh throb against her. Attempting to apply what Hazuki had done for her, Nanaka began to salivate, trying to coat Konoha with her spit. Moving her head back and forth, Nanaka swirled her tongue around the sides of the dick moving closer to where its base connected to Konoha's balls. Opening her mouth wider, she began to apply wet licks to the cryptocurrency trader's heavy sack, her nose pressed firmly against the hard flesh which she suspected would be occupying much of her future life.

"Bored now."

There was no time to process the words before Nanaka felt the hands that had previously been hanging casually at Konoha's side roughly pulling her away from the wet sack that she had been massaging with her tongue. Before she was able to do anything, the older girl had shoved the first few inches of her cock into Nanaka's mouth cutting off her breath and causing spittle to leak out the corners of her mouth.

Choking on the suffocating rod in her mouth, Nanaka attempted to pull away, but Konoha's grip stayed firm as she simultaneously thrust her hips and pulled the resistant head closer to her groin. However, it seemed that the tip of Konoha's engorged penis was too wide to fit further than a few inches into Nanaka's dainty mouth, and she grunted angrily as only about a third of her length stretched out the mouth below her.

"Come on hime-sama, you can do better than that," Konoha taunted, making quick thrusts into the captured girl’s mouth. "Open wide and take what you deserve."

Trying to calm herself, Nanaka valiantly opened her mouth further and the bulbous head of Konoha's cock started sliding through the muscles at the top of her throat. Pushing her tongue to the bottom of her mouth, Nanaka wiggled and tilted her to allow Konoha better access to her throat. Tears welling in the corners of her eyes, Nanaka pushed forward hoping to get the rest of Konoha inside of her. It didn't prove to be so easy.

Pulling Nanaka off her spit-soaked length, Konoha slapped her roughly.

"You're pathetic. If my wife can do it, you can too. Try harder or I'll have to make alterations to more of your anatomy."

Nodding in fear, Nanaka tentatively crawled towards the domineering woman above her and open her mouth once again. Keeping her mouth in line with the rest of her neck, once again took the tip of Konoha's throbbing cock into her mouth. Ignoring her body's protests, and squeezing her eyes shut as tears began flowing down her reddened cheeks, Nanaka forced herself down the entire length. She heard a soft sigh above her as her spasming throat massaged the hard flesh blocking her breathing. Opening her eyes, Nanaka attempted to focus on the throat stretching meat in front of her, and to her dismay saw that she was only about halfway down the rapist's shaft.

It seemed Konoha had tired of her valiant efforts. "We're magical girls Tokiwa-san. We don't actually need to breathe. You know this. Why don't you make use of that and just stop your fucking breathing so you can get on with it?" Konoha grinned maliciously, although Nanaka struggled to keep her eyes uncrossed and looking at the face above her as most of her concentration was on keeping the hard pole from escaping from her mouth and incurring the other magical girls’ wrath. "I want to feel your throat spasming around my cock as I plow into you like a shotgun down the mouth of crypto fag when bitcoin crashes."

Confused by the last analogy, Nanaka complied, switching off her need to breathe and immediately things became a bit easier. However, her hopes of being able to accomplish this on her own were quickly dashed by strong hands clasping her head between them and slamming herself the rest of the way into the warm pulsing throat beneath her.

"Much better."

Mouth and throat stuffed with hard flesh, Nanaka couldn't respond. Deciding that it would be better to accommodate her rapist, she began to move her tongue. Although there was a limit to how much she could move the lithe muscle, she hoped it would help satisfy the sadistic woman above her. Konoha seemed happy with Nanaka's cooperation and pulled back slightly, seeming to enjoy the minor ministrations being applied to her cock within the drooling mouth she inhabited. Drawing back even further, Nanaka had only a brief moment to brace herself for the rough throatfucking that she was used to being at the other end of before Konoha slammed herself firmly into the back of her throat once again.

Swallowing rapidly, Nanaka quickly accepted her position as cocksleeve as her throat was stretched out by the girt of the other woman. Short quick thrusts became longer and harder as more throat slime and spit coated Konoha's cock, allowing her to even more brutally throatfuck her captive. Drool ran down the corners of her mouth and onto Konoha's balls and the slapped against her chin.

Tear were flowing much more freely as Konoha continued to mercilessly pound into her throat, each stroke stretching her to her limits as the head pushed roughly through the confines of her mouth.

"Try breathing around my cock," Konoha taunted from above.

While Nanaka couldn't give any acknowledgement with the cock moving through her gullet, she complied immediately, and instantly regretted it as her lungs desperately cried out for air, and her heart pounded harder than it had in any fight she had ever participated in.

Pulling out of her throat Konoha laughed as Nanaka fell face first into the floor, gasping for air. Coughing up slime and precum, Nanaka could barely perceive her surroundings as she coated the floor with fluids from her mouth. As she drew in deep breaths and her heart rate began to calm, Nanaka found herself lifted by one of her legs. Held upside down, she once again found herself face to face with the enormous cock that had just been probing the depths of her throat.

"Back in slut."

Nanaka complied, perhaps a bit more readily than she was willing to admit. This time, Konoha's spit soaked balls pressed right up against her nose. The scent of her cock was overwhelming, and Nanaka found her mind clouding. It was probably just the blood rushing to her head. Right?

Konoha continued her rapid thrusts, enjoying the feeling of Nanaka's labored breathing around her cock. Her mouth was hanging open as Konoha gleefully lifted her, bouncing her face up and down her drool covered length. Nanaka's face had already been marred by tears, however the new position caused the slop escaping from her mouth to flow freely across her face, sticking her hair to her forehead, and forcing her eyes closed. The somewhat awkward position prevented Konoha from fully hilting herself, and Nanaka could feel her frustration growing as the thrusts became more savage, bulging the front of her throat out, and causing the sweat and slime coated balls to slap against her nose and tightly shut eyes.

As her head was bounced around carelessly, Nanaka found herself thankful that she was a magical girl as she was sure that had she been human, she would've been long dead. As it was, she was surprised that she wasn’t bleeding from her mouth with the pain coming from inside her neck.

Konoha allowed herself to fall backwards onto the floor, and Nanaka's eyes flew open in surprise as she found the dick no lodged further down her throat than ever before, her esophagus being stretched out in a way it was never meant to. She felt the other girl’s legs close around the back of her neck, pressing her nose firmly into her testicles, allowing her only source of air to be through the scent of Konoha's sweat and arousal. Unlike when she had first been shoved down, the smell didn't seem quite so repulsive. Not a good sign.

Nanaka wasn’t sure how many minutes she had been kept in that suffocating position, swallowing around the member violating her, when Konoha suddenly burst out laughing. A different laugh than before. This one signifying genuine humor, rather than sadistic glee.

"Oh dear, hime-sama. Oh dear. I'm quite surprised. To think you'd be enjoying this so much. I guess I didn't need those grief seeds after all."

Nanaka’s eyes shot open wide as she became acutely aware of the heat coming from between her legs. Unconsciously, she began to spread them before realizing what she was doing and snapping them back shut. Or at least, that’s what she tried to do. Unfortunately, Konoha had already moved a hand in to prod at her wetness, and all Nanaka had done was succeed in pressing it against herself.

She let out a soft moan around the dick in her mouth. Feeling the legs that had locked her in place for the last few minutes relax. She immediately took the opportunity to lift her head up and, using her feet, she pushed herself off Konoha, shaking the spit and sweat from her eyes as she scooted away from the woman as she stood up.

This couldn’t be real, Nanaka thought. It was the other girl’s magic. It had to be. There’s no way she could actually be enjoying being savagely raped. This was wrong.

“Where are you going ojou-sama? Why are you running? It seemed like you wanted to continue.” She stalked closer as Nanaka continued to back away from her.

“And here I thought you didn’t like getting involved with others.” Konoha snorted, “Although that hardly stopped you BEFORE!” The last word was accentuated with another kick to the stomach.

Thus far Nanaka had managed to suppress her tears. However, the combination of the pain from the kick, the burning in her throat, the disorientation for the entire situation, and the shameful arousal she felt growing inside her finally broke her composure. On the ground in a mess of spit and blood Tokiwa Nanaka broke down crying, unable to contain herself any longer.

She felt a hand run through her hair, wiping it aside from her drenched forehead.

“There, there little whore. It’s alright. Let me finish off with your delightful mouth and then things will be better for you. Does that sound good?”

Nanaka blinked the tears from her eyes, looking into the deep black pupils, ringed by purple that stared down at her. After several second, she nodded. Konoha drew herself back up and smacked Nanaka across the face with her hard dick, still dripping with throat slime. Her thoughts were swirling. What was going on with her? Each slap scattered her already broken confidence with the shameful shudder it sent through her body.

Nanaka blushed slightly, and slightly opened her mouth, her tongue slipping out, drool falling from it. Part of her considered how pathetic she must look, like a truly depraved cumslut, but her mind was, her mind was…

Her mind was completely clouded by lust, she realized. She wanted to fight back against it, wanted to fight what was going on. It had to be Konoha doing this to her. But look ahead at Konoha’s dick, swinging mesmerizingly in front of her, occasionally slapping her across the face, the heat she felt from between her legs overpowered her remaining willpower. Horrified with herself, she opened her mouth wider and moaned softly as she welcomed Konoha’s dick slapping against her tongue.

“Isn’t that easy?”

Nanaka merely looked at her with confused, hazy eyes. Konoha proceeded it slowly sink herself back into the warm hole she had already brutalized. She felt a pleasant humming around it and was quite ready to let herself go. She drew back so only the tip remained stretching her captive’s lips out and then gently thrusted back in. She kept the pace steady for several minutes, enjoying the sensation of Nanaka’s tongue swirling around her. Every time she hilted herself entirely, she felt the wet muscle reach out to massage her tightening balls. Behind them, her pussy was thoroughly drenched, although she knew that she would get very little stimulation there.

Konoha grunted as she approached her peak. Preparing to release herself into her captive slut’s mouth, she made one last taunt.

“Aren’t you such a good girl. You’re barely trained and already I can tell you’re going to be much more of a depraved whore than Hazuki.”

She pulled Nanaka firm to the base of her cock and held her there as she released. Her cock spasmed within the formerly elegant girl’s throat and she unleashed both a huge load and a huge amount of pent up aggression directly into her stomach. Nanaka’s eyes widened as she felt the head and shaft swell up within her. She wanted to run away but was both restrained and couldn’t truly find the mental faculties to do so.

Almost greedily Nanaka’s throat milked Konoha’s cock as though her body desired to receive the spermmies as sustenance. Spurt after spurt pumped through the cock, widening the bound girl’s throat as it pushed its way into her belly.

Konoha sighed as she felt her orgasm subside after a solid 30 seconds of pumping her new whore full of cum. She could feel Nanaka’s tongue gently sweeping around her softening cock and considered no withdrawing to see if she had already broken her, but decided against it. Instead, she withdrew from the well fucked mouth, a trail of thick white cum connecting her cock to the panting mouth of the cocksleeve beneath her.

“Wasn’t that fun Nanaka?”

Nanaka nodded, the horror of what she had just done not yet making its way through to her mind.

“Well if you’ll excuse me, I have some things to take care of. If I don’t post every hour, I risk losing a great deal of money. Wouldn’t want Ayame to go hungry. Although that’s something you won’t have to worry about anymore—not with this here to feed you,” she tapped her cock. “Don’t miss me too much!”

Nanaka watched as Konoha opened the door to the basement. Light poured in from the stairwell above and she attempted to cover her eyes. It was far brighter than the simple incandescent bulbs that only barely illuminated the room. The light caused her to feel a sudden alertness and then a subsequent disgust as she realized she had so easily fallen victim to Konoha’s magic. That she had allowed herself to be manipulated into thinking she’d wanted that. It was trickery and she had actually almost bought it.

The door closed and Nanaka was left alone in the blood, sweat, spit, and cum. Then the lights turned off and she heard footsteps ascending the stairs. Exhaustion quickly overcame her feelings of indignation, and she passed out, not realizing that she was still painfully aroused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanaka gets rescued, if only temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on with this, here's chapter two. I wasn't planning on there being anything other than rape and gratuitous sex, but I ended up writing a fight scene. And so there isn't even actually sex in this chapter. Thanks to those of you who gave me a little feedback. Hopefully I'll have the next bit up in a week or so.

Nanaka found herself being shaken from her slumber. Confused at first, she was about to tell Kako to take care of her harem herself when the memories of her ordeal came rushing back to her. She was the rapeslave of the woman she had been cucking for several months. An astonishing development.

Being rocked back and forth, she opened her eyes, expecting her rapist to be in front of her. Instead, to her delight, blonde hair greeting her tired eyes. Hazuki.

“Nanaka! Thank goodness you’re okay. I was worried Konoha-chan had completely lost it and killed you.”

The world blurred around Nanaka as Hazuki hugged her. She was going to be okay. Hazuki was saving her. She was saved. The relief was enough to make her head spin.

“Hazuki,” Nanaka croaked, her voice still injured from the rough throatfucking she had received, “I’m glad to see you dear.”

“It’s a good thing I came home early. Konoha is out right now, and I just so happened to need something from down here,” Hazuki spoke rapidly as she helped Nanaka to her feet. “Here’s your soul gem. You should transform to regain some of your strength while we get out of here.”

Hazuki held onto Nanaka as she stood up straight. Her legs were shaky, and she was still covered in fluids from the previous night. It was humiliating to be like this in from of someone. She’d enjoy paying Konoha back tenfold for what she’d been put through.

Quickly transforming, Nanaka walked stiffly behind Hazuki. Despite her transformation, she was still heavily injured. At least she was clothed and stronger now, even if she couldn’t hope to fight even the weakest familiar in her present state. She clenched her first and had to restrain herself from punching through the wall. Patience, she thought. She had to be patient. Revenge would come in time.

Hazuki opened the door slowly and Nanaka followed her into the small landing outside the reinforced basement door. A stairwell was in front of them, leading to another door at the top. Bracing herself against the wall, she briefly looked back. It seemed that the second door to the basement had been recently installed. It was metal and the construction work looked half finished. It certainly wasn’t meant to be there. Konoha had added an entire wall it seems. Had Hazuki really not noticed this? She ignored the thought and allowed Hazuki to help her up the stairs.

After what felt like an eternity, they made it to the top door. Quietly, Hazuki opened the door and after a brief look around, she pulled Nanaka up into the house with her. It was quite a spacious place. Konoha really had done well with her imaginary internet money. Humans truly were easily manipulated.

Leaning against the wall, Nanaka looked out the window. It seemed to be about noon, meaning Ayame would be at school. They were safe so far. 

They began to walk towards the exit of the house, but immediately staggered. Her entire body protested her movement. It seemed not being in close proximity to her soul gem had prevented her body from healing as rapidly as it could have.

“Hazuki,” Nanaka coughed, “I’m quite… I’m quite injured.” She leaned against the wall, barely able to stay standing.

“Crap,” Hazuki said, reaching into her pocket and fumbling around rapidly. “I have a grief seed here for you,” she pulled it out and pressed it against Nanaka’s darkened soul gem. “Phew. There we go.”

Nanaka could only nod in appreciation as she felt magic return to her. Concentrating, she focused on repairing the damage to her body. 5 broken ribs, her throat was somewhat torn, severe internal bleeding, several broken toes, a dislocated wrist. Konoha had destroyed her body. She released with a start that her heart wasn’t even beating. She focused on getting important things fixed. She just needed to be able to move.

Magic glowed around her as she concentrated her power into healing. Hazuki looked at her worriedly as her various cuts and bruises healed. Bones cracked back into place and Nanaka could see Hazuki wince as her ribs visible moved back into place. Her healing magic wasn’t particularly elegant.

It took several minutes for her to complete her healing. But by the end it seemed that most of her body was functioning properly again. Some of her internal organs seemed to not be working, but she felt confident that she could fight near peak performance if necessary.

She nodded to Hazuki and they proceeded forward. As they continued to sneak around, she noticed an odd picture on the wall. It was a gold circle with Konoha’s face embossed on it. How unusual. It looked like a coin, but she couldn’t be sure.

They quickly ran out the front door of the house, moving quickly out of the residential area. Looking forward towards Hazuki, Nanaka couldn’t help but smile. Did Hazuki truly care for her this much; to go against her own family? She felt her heart race.

After a minute or two, they entered a shopping district. There were people around here, so they had to slow down to a human pace. Hazuki grabbed Nanaka’s hand and pulled her into an alley between two shops. They had covered quite a lot of ground. She hoped nobody had noticed their odd outfits as they raced down the street. Although that probably wouldn’t have been the first thing they noticed as the two magical girls moved far faster than any human was capable of. She supposed they probably should’ve detransformed along with their slow down. Then again, she had now clothes to revert to, so maybe it wasn’t too bad.

They came to a stop at the end of the alley. The air was calm. She was calm. Everything was going to be fine.

“Hazuki,” Nanaka said.

“Yes,” Hazuki replied peeking around the corner onto the next street.

“What are you going to do now? Konoha will know it was you. There’s no way she wouldn’t.”

Hazuki reached out for Nanaka’s hand and pulled her closer from behind. Turning around to face the shorter girl, they made eye contact. Looking up into her eyes, Nanaka felt a warmth unlike anything she had experienced before. The yellow arms of the girl she so rarely made eye contact with. Normally she fucked her brutally without any regard for emotion. From behind, from above, on every piece of furniture she owned, but always hard and fast. Hazuki loved the way she treated her like nothing more than an onahole. She loved when Nanaka was completely in control. But she didn’t feel in control now. Konoha had taken that away from her. She was still confused, her head still hurt despite the rapid healing her magic had granted her.

Hazuki brushed her purple hair aside and smiled, “Tokiwa-sama, ne, Nanaka-chan, I’m going with you. I love you.” She cupped Nanaka’s soft face tilted her chin up.

Confusion distorted Nanaka’s features as she struggled internally. Hazuki was taking charge. What was she supposed to do here? It was like the night before when she had felt arousal. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t…

Hazuki’s soft lips met her own and she found herself slowly pushed against the wall. An instinctive gasp escaped her mouth as her body had the air pushed out of it. Hazuki used the opportunity to quickly slip her tongue inside Nanaka’s mouth mouth. They had never kissed before. Nanaka felt Hazuki’s soft tongue rubbing sliding against her own and moaned. Normally she only felt that tongue on her cock or her tits or her ass. Never her mouth though. This was different.

She opened wider as Hazuki pushed her tongue down, exploring the soft recesses of her mouth. It was a feeling she’d never had before. Her heart was beating quickly, and her face was flushed. She began to fight Hazuki for control with her tongue, the wet muscles crashing against each other as Nanaka attempted to push herself into Hazuki’s mouth. Then Hazuki’s hand come up to the side of Nanaka’s neck and she shivered with the touch. Hazuki drew back, saliva connected their open mouths as they both panted for the breath they didn’t actually need.

Nanaka had emotions she couldn’t properly identify clouding her mind. She was aroused too. Even the minor domination by the formerly submissive Hazuki had her feeling heat from between her legs, wetness going down her thighs.

“I…”

Her statement was cut off by a huge wave of magical energy hitting her. She braced herself against it before chiding herself. It couldn’t move her. Then a wall of blue fog hit her and Hazuki, slamming them both into the side of the opposite building. Bricks fell around them as they both pushed out of the human shaped holes now in the wall. Hazuki summoned her axe and Nanaka her swords. The sheer rage could only belong to Konoha.

There was another pulse of magical energy, followed by another wave of force. This time, they were prepared for it and were only shifted back slightly. Nanaka heard car alarms going off wildly and glass falling from windows. Konoha was insane. Innocents would be killed.

She remembered what Konoha had said about experimenting on humans and realized she probably didn’t care. This was going to be bad.

“We need to move,” Nanaka said to a stunned Hazuki.

Shaking the shock from her posture, Hazuki nodded and they ran away from the source of the magic. If they wanted to get away safely, they’d need help. Getting to The Coordinator seemed like the best option. Putting all her magical energy into speed, they moved quickly westward across the city. In just 4.58 seconds they found themselves approaching the edge of Shinsei where the Coordinator was located. Behind them, magical energy still pulsed. Curiously it didn’t seem to be getting closer. Was Konoha unable to track them? It seemed unlikely. Perhaps she was too enraged to pursue.

Jumping down from the rooftops, Hazuki and Nanaka ran down the street to The Coordinator’s shop. Even if Konoha did look for them here, she wouldn’t dare cause a fight near Mitama. She couldn’t hope to stand against the ultra-fast Momoko or the Lion of the East.

They were just a few hundred feet away when everything went blue. The fog was thick and suffocating. They had been found. Drawing their weapons, they prepared for a fight.

Nanaka gave a strong strike with her blade attempting to cut the fog. Instead, she found it ripped away from her. She looked over to where Hazuki should be but found herself completely blinded by the fog. It wouldn’t end like this. There’s no way she was dying here. Especially after what had just happened between her and Hazuki. Blonde harlot no longer it seemed, she thought to herself in an attempt to keep her composure and confidence.

Giggling came from all around her. And she heard a feminine groan alongside the sound of metal hitting the floor.

“Hazuki!” Nanaka shouted.

No response.

“Hazuki!” She repeated.

She felt a presence behind her and quickly rolled to the side narrowly avoiding Konoha’s glowing blue twinblade. Summoning her Katanas once again, she charged towards the silhouette in the clouds. Slicing through the air where they had been, she made contact with nothing, and was barely able to block a strike that came from her left. She was pushed back roughly by it, the concrete ground crumbling from the force.

Focusing, Nanaka expanded her magical awareness to find Konoha. She was currently her truest enemy after all. Closing then opening her eyes, she could see Konoha clearly now. Unfortunately, it seemed that she had just thrown her weapon. Nanaka jumped a millisecond too late and had to cut off her pain receptors as she felt a part of her left foot get cleaved off.

Pouring magic into it to heal as fast as possible she landed on the ground her swords held in a defensive posture. Konoha was running toward her. Although she could clearly see her, the fog was nevertheless an issue. Suddenly Konoha duplicated. Multiple times. There were 6 of them running toward her now. She ran to the right as fast as possible, tracking the real one with her powers as the false Konoha’s harmlessly passed through her.

“You won’t beat me with such tricks Shizumi-san!”

Konoha laughed, “Don’t you mean Shizumi-sama, whore?”

Nanaka charged towards the real Konoha, ignoring the illusions as she did. Both of her katanas collided with Konoha’s intricate staff, sparks and magic flying in their faces. Nanaka grit her teeth, pushing against Konoha. Konoha looked surprisingly calm as she pushed back. That was strange considering the mad laughter she had been hearing.

They both jumped back as their magic caused small explosions where it collided. Quickly, Nanaka jumped to Konoha’s left, attempting to weave inside her guard. Konoha spun her blade faster, magic pushing Nanaka’s katanas harmlessly away. Circling rapidly, Nanaka rushed towards Konoha, one blade outstretched, the other held down to her side. The fog rushed around her, magic glowing around her swords as Konoha pivoted towards her.

Nanaka threw her second Katana ahead of her, a blast of magic knocking Konoha’s spinning blade to the side, the fog emitting from it cutting off as she struggled to maintain a hold on it. Putting on a final burst of speed, pushing against the street, concrete shattering beneath her as she pushed off it, Nanaka collided with the silver haired girl.

In a tangle of limbs, they both flew out of the fog. Blood poured from Konoha’s stomach as Nanaka withdrew her blade. She jumped back, rushing to pick up her second katana, keeping a careful eye on the wounded Konoha. She watched in surprise as Konoha actually backflipped and pushed off the nearest wall towards her.

“Too slow,” Nanaka taunted as she sidestepped and gave a devastating slash down Konoha’s side with both her blades. Blood spurted from the wound, coating the ground red.

The fog began to dissipate as Konoha crashed into the ground, her outfit tearing in multiple spots. Chasing after her, Nanaka charged up her magic for a finishing attack and rushed towards the bloodied illusionist. Before she could release her attack however, the fog rushed in towards Konoha, blue magic rippling across her body like electricity. She quickly backed off as a huge burst of magical energy was released. How was Konoha doing this? There’s no way her soul gem could support this intense magic usage.

Sure enough, Konoha’s soul gem was darkening rapidly. She just had to outlast her. If she went to release her Doppel, Nanaka could get her in the moment her guard was down. If she didn’t, she would not be able to compete with Nanaka’s power.

Konoha was now healed enough to charge at her once again and they engaged once again. Nanaka gave a series of rapid slashes, each of which bounced off the leaf shaped blades. Suddenly Konoha backed off and as Nanaka rushed to pursue her, she noticed something odd. Konoha’s soul gem was suddenly clear.

Nanaka had a sinking feeling. Was she being toyed with? As she chased after Konoha, it seemed like every single attack she made was being deflected more and more easily. 

Magical power distorted the air and the asphalt beneath them had broken into rubble. The surrounding buildings’ walls were mostly broken, with glass covering the parts of the street that weren’t destroyed. No one in the path of their fight was alive.

Nanaka didn’t have time to think much about it before Konoha gave a savage swing and knocked both her katanas aside. The Heaven and Earth blade passed dangerously close to Nanaka’s neck. The sheer force of the blade through the air nonetheless was enough to knock her to the ground. She rolled to the side as series of swings attempted to cut off her legs.

Out of the corner of her eye as she retreated again, Nanaka spotted Hazuki’s body. Her transformation had dissipated. Fortunately, she didn’t appear to be injured, although debris from the fight did coat her in a grey ash.

Her worrying was cut short by a vicious slice of Konoha’s blade. It missed her head by inches, instead taking off a large clump of hair. She gave a rapid stab in return, nicking Konoha’s skirt. And then she was flying backwards, an explosion emerging right in front of her. Konoha seemed unfazed, her twirling blade blocking the flames. As she was flying backwards, she thought she saw a flicker of dark hair in the smoke, but she couldn’t be sure.

She hit a wall and went right through it. Her body landed in a dusty, abandoned convenience store. It seemed it had been stripped bare, nothing of value remaining. Only the shelving remained, although that was now strewn across the floor as a result of her violent entry.

Konoha stepped through the hole in the wall. Finding herself unable to more than push herself up with her elbows, Nanaka had no choice but to watch Konoha approach her.

“That was a good effort Tokiwa-san. You almost had me a couple times there.”

Nanaka clenched her teeth, glowering at the girl above her. This was bad. There was no way out of this that she could see. Looking around for anything to help her, she noticed Konoha’s soul gem on her hand, shining purely, almost mocking her.

“Impossible,” Nanaka said, coughing up blood. Her magic was repairing her internal injuries, but it was slow. She wasn’t a healer, and she could spare magic for rapid regeneration. Her soul gem was already cloudy enough.

“Yes,” Konoha said, smirking.

Konoha kicked Nanaka’s katanas away and knelt beside her. The shimmering blue magic radiating from her twinblade was almost mesmerizing as the blade was planted between her legs.

“I’m not going to just accept this. Especially after what you did to Yusa-san. And you proport to care for her?” Nanaka remained resolute as Konoha roughly gripped the side of her face, her other hand holding her weapon straight.

Konoha laughed and punched her in the face. And then punched her again. And again. And again. As her awareness faded, she thought saw a tall figure standing in the hole in the wall. 

Hazuki, she thought before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess there might be 4 chapters?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanaka's will is not as strong as she thought it was.

_Hazuki… Hazuki…_

Her head hurt. Her body ached. She heard a voice through her painful headache, although it was hard to make out what was being said.

“emi-san, your help… Of course… yours… I’m done.”

Struggling against the fog in her mind, Nanaka opened her eyes. So, she was back in Konoha’s rape dungeon it seemed. The door seemed to be open and Konoha was talking to someone.

A voice she had never heard before said, “A pleasure doing business with you Shizumi-san, I will return in a month. I expect that she will…” she paused, “It seems she’s awake. I’ll be going now.”

“Ok, I’ll contact… I hate when she does that.” That was Konoha. “Ok, slut, I’ll be in for you shortly. Don’t be inpatient!” She called out.

Nanaka sighed. It seemed that this was her life from now on. Then she started. Hazuki. Where was Hazuki? She reached out telepathically.

_“Hazuki, can you hear me?”_

No response. Was Konoha somehow blocking her? Or perhaps they weren’t in range of each other. She dreaded to imagine what Konoha might’ve done to her if that were not the case.

Nanaka attempted to stand but found herself bound. Specifically bound by the neck. She noticed now the light metal collar that went around her neck, connected to the ground by a short chain. Her hands and legs were also cuffed and connected to chains, although she couldn’t tell how long those were or where they were connected. Like a dog chained to a fence it seemed.

She heard footsteps as Konoha descended the stairs. The door swung open an again and Konoha emitted a small noise of exertion as she threw something into the room. Nanaka listened as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Nervousness grew within her as she heard Konoha’s footsteps moving around the basement. She heard the rattling of metal—it sounded like more chains—and Konoha walked over to whatever she had brought with her.

Nanaka heard a click, followed by Konoha picking the object up, and another click.

“There you go dearest wife. That seems good.”

Hazuki, Nanaka realized. It was then she heard the muffled protests of a woman. It must be Hazuki.

“What are you doing Shizumi-san. What have you done?”

Konoha walked over to her and unclipped the chain from around her neck. “Nothing much pet. Just delivering just punishment to the unfaithful.”

She took off Nanaka’s blindfold allowing her to see once again. Hazuki was suspended by her arms from the ceiling. The basement was just tall enough for her to dangle from her chained arms without touching the ground. She was completely naked, with red marks and scratches covering her body. Large, dark bruises covered her stomach and thighs, and blood dripped down the length of her legs. Her face seemed intact, although her mouth was kept open by an o-ring gag. Fluid dribbled from the corners of her mouth and down her chin—Nanaka suspected she knew what that was. Hazuki’s cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were wide and red as she looked at Nanaka with fear and desperation.

Nanaka stood up noting that both her hand cuffs and leg cuffs were connected to the ceiling by long metal chains. She struggled to look away from the twitching Hazuki, but eventually managed to glare over at Konoha. She was dressed in plain day clothes and stood twirling a riding crop around her fingers.

“You bitch,” Nanaka said through clenched teeth. “How dare you. What have you done to her?”

Konoha looked her directly in the eyes without any hesitation. She seemed confident and not at all deranged. “Nothing she didn’t enjoy.”

With that she brough the crop down roughly against Hazuki’s bruised abdomen. Nanaka saw the blonde girl flinch and she struggled against her bonds. Damn Konoha. If only she could transform. She looked down at herself and noticed she was already transformed. Had Konoha truly overlooked this? Just as she was about to tear the chains apart Konoha laughed at her.

“Oh sorry, I just thought you looked adorable in your meguca outfit. Your Soul gem is safely out of reach.”

It was too good to be true, Nanaka supposed.

Hazuki whimpered as Konoha struck her repeatedly with the riding crop. Nanaka struggled further at her bonds.

“Stop it Shzumi-san. Stop it.”

“No. She brought this on herself, just as you have brought your punishment on yourself. Why would I stop?”

This time she brought the riding crop down harshly between Hazuki’s legs. Hazuki whimpered but this time in a different way. Nanaka recognized that sound. And she saw the way Hazuki’s legs twitched and rubbed together. Even in such dire circumstances it seemed that Hazuki was still very much a glutton for punishment.

“Hear that Nanaka-chan,” Konoha asked in a sickly-sweet voice, “Can’t you hear the way she loves it when I abuse her?”

Nanaka of course did hear it, however she was hardly going to give that response to the rapist. She saw Hazuki sob silently as Konoha slapped against her exposed cunt with the crop repeatedly.

“Oh, dear Hazuki, don’t you like that,” Konoha cooed, rubbing her wife’s face gently as she did, “Do you want me to do it harder? Do you want me to slap your tits? Do you want me to hurt your body in the way I know you love?” She turned to look at Nanaka, “Don’t you think she’d love that?”

Konoha grabbed one of Hazuki’s breasts roughly, rolling the erect nipple between her fingers, pinching and pulling, causing Hazuki to moan through her gag. She rubbed the end of the riding crop between Hazuki’s thighs, and Nanaka saw her hips push slightly against it, seeking friction for her clit.

“You just have to give me a nod dear, and I’ll give you what you want,” Konoha said into Hazuki’s ear, moving her right hand from Hazuki’s breast to her legs, spreading her lips to allow the plastic to more effectively stimulate her.

Konoha thrust slightly against the suspended blonde. “Do you feel that my unfaithful wife? Do you want my cock? Do you want to be fucked in front of the woman you betrayed me for?” Konoha slipped a finger into the wet entrance of Hazuki’s pussy, “You can show that you can’t be faithful to anyone; that you’re just a pathetic slut that needs to be bred?”

Nanaka struggled against her bonds as she saw tears falling from Hazuki’s closed eyes.

“Please Shizumi-san,” she shouted, “Leave her alone.”

“Why should I,” Konoha said, pressing her cock into Hazuki from behind, “She’s clearly enjoying it. And she needs to be punished. Unless…”

Konoha unceremoniously dropped the riding crop and stepped away from the abused girl hanging from the ceiling. Hazuki sobbed audibly, both in pain and sexual frustration as she was abandoned.

“Unless you’re offering to take her place. Are you Tokiwa-san?”

Nanaka attempted to remain resolute under Konoha’s intense, hungry gaze. She saw her skirt lifted by the large, hard cock within, and couldn’t help but remember how she had become aroused the last time she had been exposed to it. However, that had definitely been a trick by Konoha. Would she do the same thing again?

She made eye contact with Hazuki. Her face was flushed, and her pupils were dilated. However, Nanaka could see the fear in her eyes. She was scared. No matter how her thighs rubbed together, she didn’t actually want this.

“What’ll it be hime-sama? Are you going to rescue my wife from her punishment?”

Hazuki’s eyes were desperate and confused. Nanak forced herself to stop looking at her helpless form and to look at Konoha. Was she really willing to do this? It seemed so unlike her. Sacrificing herself for someone else? This was not the path to victory.

Steeling herself to watch Hazuki suffer more, she remembered what happened before she had been recaptured. Hazuki had said that she loved her. Despite all the trickery and plotting, Hazuki genuinely cared for her. And she couldn’t help but care too. Was this love? She couldn’t let Hazuki suffer. She couldn’t.

“I…” Nanaka began, “I’ll do it. Please don’t hurt her.”

Konoha walked towards her, laughing, “That’s what I wanted to hear! You’re going to be a wonderful little slut from now on, aren’t you? I haven’t forgotten how responsive you were last time.”

Wrapping her arms around from behind Nanaka, Konoha embraced her gently. Her cold breath went across Nanaka’s neck, causing her to shiver.

“We’re going to have so much fun Tokiwa-san. You’re going to be so happy when we’re done.” She gave a light nip at Nanaka’s earlobe and giggled at the harsh intake of breath from her prisoner.

Konoha draped her arms across Nanaka’s bare shoulders, and gave light kisses to her neck, each one slightly further down than the last. Nanaka shivered at the gentle treatment. Had something changed about her body? She shouldn’t be reacting like this. Konoha cupped one of her breasts lightly, rubbing a thumb over the clothed tip. The cool breath against her neck and the soft kisses were enough to stiffen her nipples.

Konoha used one hand to undo the ribbon on the front of Nanaka’s outfit, unbuttoning the purple cloth, and pushing it down over her shoulders with her cloak. Konoha bit down at the crook of her now fully exposed neck, teeth sinking slightly into Nanaka’s sensitive flesh.

“Ah,” Nanaka yelped.

Konoha released her bite, and ran her tongue over the area, wetting the skin and causing Nanaka’s breath to hitch. She could feel the older girl smiling as she ran her tongue along her shoulder, applying wet open-mouthed kisses occasionally. When she bit down much harder on Nanaka’s collar, Nanaka couldn’t help but let out a whine. She couldn’t deny that combined with the light massaging of her breasts, it felt good.

Konoha chuckled as she withdrew, the area she had bitten an angry red. Still breathing on Nanaka’s exposed shoulders, she withdrew her hands from the gently ministrations she had been giving her captive’s clothed areolas and moved to untie Nanaka’s corset. She slowly pushed her faux magical girl outfit down, exposing her top to the cold basement air.

Nanaka was still sitting sideways on her legs on the floor and so her clothing wasn’t completely removed. But her breasts were now freely exposed, and Konoha quickly grabbed onto them and began to rub gently around Nanaka’s hard nipples. All the while giving small nips and kisses to her already bruising neck.

Squirming in her captor’s embrace, she pushed her chest forward and leaned her head to the side, allowing greater access to her sensitive skin. Konoha took the unconscious movement as an invitation and bit down much harder on Nanaka’s clavicle.

Nanaka screamed in pain as her skin was punctured and cried as she felt blood began to seep out of the fresh wound.

“There, there pet,” Konoha cooed into her ear, “It’s okay. You just need to have some pain to compare the pleasure to.”

Nanaka didn’t respond, instead looking at Hazuki for some amount of comfort. In Hazuki’s terrified eyes she found none. Her dashed hopes further receding, she jumped in surprise as she felt Konoha thrust against her.

Konoha stood up and walked in front of Nanaka, fondling the shorter girl’s breasts and pushing her back onto the floor. Unable to bring herself to resist, Nanaka simply tried to block out everything. However, this was rather hard to do when she felt Konoha press her palm over her clothed sex. The unexpected friction caused her to push her hips into Konoha’s hand, eliciting another chuckle.

“You really are a desperate whore, aren’t you? And here I thought you were the mighty Tokiwa Nanaka, strong fucker of harlots. But in reality, you might be the most depraved of all. Even Hazuki takes more work than this.”

Nanaka wanted to shake her head and deny everything, but she knew any response would just play into Konoha’s hand. Instead she detached herself from her body, blocking out all feeling.

Konoha punched her in the face.

“Don’t you dare cut off your body. You will experience hell that you could never imagine if you don’t let yourself feel this,” Konoha screamed into her face, eyes betraying her slightly unhinged mind in a way she was normally able to conceal.

With blood coming from her broken nose, Nanaka nodded. Konoha placed her hand against the wound and applied a small amount of magic to fix it. She pressed a small kiss to her captive’s noses before shimmying the purple outfit completely off. Nanaka was now completely nude—Konoha not seeming to have put undergarments on her—and she instinctively went to cover herself.

Konoha forcefully grabbed Nanaka’s bound hands, moving them away from her tits, and holding them above her head. The long chains clacked together as Nanaka reluctantly kept her hands where they had been placed. Konoha looked at her hungrily, one hand already running slowly across her thigh.

“I’m genuinely shocked how wet you are ojou-chan,” Konoha said, her index finger running up Nanaka’s slick slit, “I’ve never seen anything like it.” She dipped a second finger inside the magenta girl’s labia, gathering fluid. “Look.”

Nanaka looked as Konoha held her dripping finger in front of her face. It really was completely soaked.

“I…” Nanaka didn’t have a chance to say more as Konoha used her open mouth to shove her fingers coated with Nanaka’s own juiced into her mouth.

“Taste yourself whore,” she commanded. “Taste how wet you are just from a few minutes of me teasing you. It’s pathetic.”

Nanaka complied, flushing with embarrassment as her tongue wrapped around the fingers in her mouth. She licked her own fluids off them, noting the surprisingly pleasant taste. Swirling her tongue around as Konoha pushed further into the back of her mouth, Nanaka could feel the heat between her legs growing stronger. What was happening to her?

Konoha withdrew her fingers, drool connecting the tips to Nanaka’s lips. She used the wet finger to roll one of Nanaka’s nipples between her fingers, pinching gently to make her squirm. At the same time, her thumb ghosted over Nanaka’s clit, the rest of her hand teasing the entrance to her soaked pussy. The sensation was enough to make her lift her hips into Konoha’s hand, trying to grind against it.

Konoha clicked her tongue, “Showing yourself off to me oujo-sama? How deprived.”

Nanaka let out an accidental moan at the statement which she was starting to realize might be true. Perhaps she was…

No, no, no, no, no. This was Konoha’s magic. Or whoever she had been talking to. She couldn’t be like this. It was a trick. She was meant to be on top, be a leader. This wasn’t right at all.

“Damn… Damn you,” She stammered as Konoha dipped one finger into her entrance.

A smile was all she got as Konoha looked down from above, her hungry eyes gleefully watching Nanaka writhe beneath her. Painfully slowly, she slipped two fingers inside of Nanaka’s warm cunt, gently applying pressure to her clit as she did so. She saw how Nanaka’s struggling against her bonds had mostly subsided and how her clenched jaw indicated the difficulty she was having resisting Konoha. She would break her.

Lowering her head to Nanaka’s breasts, Konoha dragged her tongue up the inside, flattening it as she pressed against the stiff nipple on top. She gently bit the underside, Nanaka jolting at the combined sensations. Her right hand pushed further into her captive, while her left kneaded and teased the tit she wasn’t biting and suckling on. Below her, Nanaka let out occasional involuntary moans, but it seemed she had mostly been able to get her mind under control. Unacceptable.

Konoha bit roughly on Nanaka’s nipple, at the same time, she shoved three fingers deep inside of her wet pussy, pressing her thumb in quick circles on her sensitive nub.

“Ahhh fuck,” Nanaka said, her eyes flying wide open as an avalanche of new sensations worked their way through her nervous system. Konoha curled her fingers slightly and Nanaka bucked wildly beneath her.

“You want to get fucked, do you?” Konoha whispered, “I suppose I can arrange that.” To accentuate her point, she thrust her rock-hard member against Nanaka’s leg.

“N-no!” Nanaka shouted at her, “I’m going to kill you Shizumi, I swear it.”

With a surprising amount of strength, she threw Konoha off her, bringing her chained hands up to strike at Konoha’s sprawled form. Fortunately, the chain was long enough that she managed to bring her hands down upon Konoha’s side, viciously beating her.

“I’m going to kill you Konoha. And I will save Hazuki from you.” The distraught girl brought her hands down repeatedly from overhead slamming into Konoha’s side. Konoha rolled away, outside of the Nanaka’s reach, and quickly stood up.

“No, you aren’t.” She said simply. As Nanaka struggled against the chains keeping her from getting any closer, Konoha transformed into her magical girl outfit. Extending her hands, a soft blue glow emanated from them. “Alright, up you go.”

The chains started to glow blue, and Nanaka found herself faceplanting on the floor as her feet were pulled backwards and up. Simultaneously, the chain connected to her wrist cuffs also pulled her up. Both ends of the chain magically retracted into the ceiling, suspending Nanaka horizontally in the air. Bent at unnatural angle, her body formed a “U” shape as her body had no support.

Concentrating, Konoha brough down another chain from the ceiling and used her magic to secure it around her captive’s waist, giving her some additional support, and straightening her body in the air.

“I’ve always wanted to try this oujo-chan,” Konoha said as she walked up to Nanaka’s struggling form. “There’s something intoxicating about seeing a person so defenseless like you are now. I can spread your legs so easily,” She demonstrated, separate chains allowing Nanaka’s legs to be parted, “I can access any hole I want and there’s nothing you can do about it,” she gave a hard slap to Nanaka’s ass and circled back to be in front of her. She bent down to look her captive in the eyes. Pure malice greeted her.

“Do your worst,” Nanaka spat.

A hard, backhanded slap hit her cheek, the sound echoing throughout the basement. She felt her vision fading somewhat. Her soul gem was darkening. Perhaps she could release her doppel and escape. Then she felt a sudden influx of magic. It seemed Konoha had already thought of that.

“Your eyes hold such fury, yet your body seems so excited,” the silver haired magical girl said. She ran a hand through Nanaka’s hair, petting her head as she did so. She dismissed her clothing, letting her cock hang freely. Nanaka couldn’t help but marvel at its size. It was truly enormous. How had she fit that thing down her throat?

Konoha slapped her face, this time with her cock. It was a meaty slap, and it caused Nanaka to remember the savage way Konoha had used her mouth. The way that she had struggled to fit her lips around the head and how satisfying it had been to get all the way down to the base. How she had moaned at the taste. She salivated and opened her mouth.

“That’s a good whore,” Konoha said, shoving her length into Nanaka’s mouth. “Nice and wide for me.”

Being suspended in the air made it very easy for Konoha to fuck her face. She simply had to swing Nanaka back and forth and she could watch as the tip buried itself, stretching out the sides of her captive’s neck and blocking her ability to breath. Then drawing out to the point that it just rested on Nanaka’s wet tongue. And then she’d go back in again, every swing bringing Nanaka’s nose into contact with Konoha’s pubic bone.

Nanaka could only image how this looked to Hazuki, how it would look to her if she had been an onlooker. She had opened her mouth and accepted her position as cock holster like the most desperate hooker on the street.

Only a few minutes in to pounding Nanaka’s throat hard enough to squash her vocal cords, Konoha withdrew, slop dripping down Nanaka’s face and pooling on the floor. Tears had streaked her red checks again, and Konoha’s cock was visibly wet. She gave her captive another cockslap for good measure, spit getting into her beautiful magenta hair.

“Not that I actually needed to be lubed up considering how wet you are,” Konoha said to her, “but I thought it would be fun to remind you how you’re going to be getting all your meals from here on out.”

She once again went behind Nanaka, spreading her legs and exposing her dripping pussy to the cold air. Shivering, Nanaka started to spread her legs more, before realizing what she was do and snapping them shut around the tall girl behind her.

“Don’t deny that you want this slut. It’s so obvious you do.” Konoha teased the entrance of Nanaka’s hole with tip of her saliva-soaked cock. “You just have to say it.”

She pushed just the crown of her cock into Nanaka’s cunt, the entrance stretching wide to accept her. Her large head popped inside and she smiled as she felt the younger girl’s vaginal muscles squeezing as the tip of her cock stretched her walls. It felt wonderful.

“Just say that you want me to fuck you, and I’ll give you my whole cock,” Konoha whispered. “Hazuki did it for me, you can do it too. I know you want me to bury myself within you. Your body is crying out for my cock to impale you. Don’t fight it. Admit that you need me to drag you up and down my cock until I fill you with my seed. Admit that you want to cum on my cock as I fill your womb.”

Konoha made small circles with her hips, feeling the warm pussy around her squeeze at her words. It seemed Nanaka truly was receptive to degradation.

“Well?”

Nanaka shivered and moaned. She was feeling so desperate. She was so wet, and she was so angry, and she just wanted to cum. It was overwhelming. Her mind struggled to remain lucid, the pressure she felt within overpowering her reasoning ability.

“No,” Nanaka cried. “You won’t break me Shizumi.”

At least she was facing away from Hazuki now. No one had to see the lewd expressions she made as Konoha continued to split her open with the tip of her cock. Hopefully Konoha blocked Hazuki from seeing how her body so easily welcomed her rapist.

“Hmm.” Konoha withdrew her cock, Nanaka’s body protesting its removal. “I suppose you have a strong will. How about this. If you beg me to fuck you, I’ll let Hazuki go. She can take Ayame-chan away from here while you remain my toy. Maybe one day I’ll even let you go out. I’m sure there are plenty of Magical Girls who would love to have an opportunity to settle a score with you.”

She slapped Nanaka’s ass hard.

“Well how about it? Do you want me to fuck you? This is your last chance before this turns ugly.”

Nanaka weighed her options. She could either cooperate and save Hazuki at the cost of sanity, or she could refuse to cooperate and let grievous harm come to herself and Hazuki as well as probably lose her sanity. It was an easy choice.

In a soft, shaky voice she began, “P-please fuck me.”

“What was that,” Konoha asked mockingly.

“Please fuck me,” Nanaka said a bit louder.

Konoha slapped her ass again, spanking her as though she were a naughty child. She had done what was asked.

“That’s not good enough oujo-sama. I need you to address me properly. And you need to really say it like you mean it.” Each word was said separately, accompanied by a savage spank. In another embarrassing development, Nanaka could feel the way she clenched on empty air with each hit, and how it made her feel even more desperate.

“Please fuck me Shizumi-sama,” she said breathily. “P-please fuck y-your slut a-and pump,” she took a breath. “And pump me full of your cum.”

Konoha didn’t say anything; instead she shoved herself into Nanaka, getting about half her cock inside of her captive’s desperate pussy. Nanaka screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was so big, stretching out her insides, but it also felt so good, pressing against sensitive spots within her that she had never really explored.

Konoha reached out to grab the crying girl’s shoulder. She began to pull her down to completely sheathe herself and watched in glee as the warm snatch eagerly accepted her length. As she hilted herself, she let out a satisfied moan.

“You’re so tight around me Tokiwa-san,” she groaned, “You’re such a good cunt, aren’t you? Tell me that you’re a good cunt!”

Overwhelmed by the incredible feeling of being completely stuffed, Nanaka could only moan in response. It felt good. It felt so good. Konoha was filling her up, violating her, and it felt so good. The feeling of a hard cock stretching out her insides, hitting against her cervix, and spreading her apart with every hard thrust was undeniably incredible.

“N-no, p…please,” Nanaka tried to say as her whole body was bounced through the air as Konoha thrust brutally inside her. “St-sto.”

Konoha thrust harder, the tip of her cock slamming into the back of Nanaka’s vagina with every thrust, causing her to see stars, pleasure and pain mixing together in a confusing mess. Konoha made a particularly deep jab inside her and held herself there using Nanaka’s shoulders to pull her even further onto herself as if she were trying to push herself into the slut’s womb.

“Stop? Why would I stop? I’m going to keep fucking you until you beg me to never stop. You’re going to become my drooling whore.” She leaned over, an arm reaching around to pinch at Nanaka’s sensitive nub, “You’re going to love your new life. Every time you see me, you’re going to become wet just thinking about me wearing you around my cock. You’re going to cum just from me filling your belly with my semen,” she pinched and sighed as she felt Nanaka’s pussy clench around her, “You’re never going to want to stop being filled by my cock.”

Nanaka shook her head rapidly. This couldn’t be her future. She wouldn’t let that be her future. Except she had already begged Konoha to fuck her. She was so horny that she probably would go mad if Konoha didn’t.

“Right now you’re debating with yourself,” Konoha said as she started to move. This time very slowly, drawing herself back so only her cockhead remained in, Nanaka’s lower lips stretched out around it, and then pushing forward gently, feeling every ripple of Nanaka’s muscles as the contracted and spasmed in pleasure as she moved her way deeper. Then she bottomed out and drew back, her thick rod causing lewd squelching sounds as it slid against the gripping walls. “You desperately want to get off. It’s unlike anything you’ve ever felt. But you know that if you do, you will have lost to me. So you’re going to hold on as long as possible. You’re going to resist the pleasure I’m giving you out of some pathetic notion of pride. Do you think your willpower is strong enough? Based on the way your body reacts to me, I doubt it. Already you’re so responsive to everything I do to you, I’m not sure how you haven’t melted. I guess I should change that.”

Konoha started thrusting again in earnest. Each powerful thrust sent Nanaka’s confused head bouncing, her tits jiggling back and forth, her pussy aching wonderfully as a massive cock split it. Nanaka couldn’t resist much longer. It was too much. Konoha was going to break her. Even if it didn’t happen here, once she came, she would be doomed. She would give up her entire body to her captor, and that would be it. She’d never reclaim her family’s legacy; she’d never get revenge.

Nanaka’s moans became heavier, her breathing labored as her body clenched down harder on the cock violating her.

“Oh god, oh god,” Nanaka cried. Tears ran down her face as she realized what was happening to her.

“I knew it,” Konoha grunted, “Ah, shit you’re so tight.” She gave another spank for good measure, eliciting another shriek, “I knew you were going to cum on my cock. I could keep going, but I suppose I might as well pump your womb full of my seed.”

Nanaka cried out in both horror and pleasure as she understood what was happening. She had asked for it not so long ago, but she understood it now. She was going to bear her rapist’s child. She was going to get filled with Konoha’s seed and she was going to cum as she did.

“No! Please no! I’ll do anything, please let me go I can’t… It feels so good please don’t stop,” Nanaka babbled, the pleasure preventing her from thinking straight. The thrusts were coming even harder, the chains straining under the magically enhanced strength Konoha used to fuck her.

Her moans began to get higher in pitch as Konoha grunted, her thrusts wilder and more uncontrolled.

A hand rested against Nanaka’s face.

“It’s ok Nanaka, just let it go. Cum for Konoha and feel bliss.”

Nanaka looked up. Hazuki knelt before her, looking completely uninjured.

“What, Hazuki! I? No, what?!” Nanaka couldn’t think straight. What was happening? “You’re, Konoha, betray, no what, but you said…”

The confusion was too much. The pleasure was too much. Nanaka screamed out in pleasure, tears of despair running down her face as her mind shattered under the force of her orgasm and Hazuki’s presence.

“Beg for my cum whore,” Konoha screamed at her.

“Pleasecum, please letmecum,” Nanaka cried out, gasping as she felt Konoha’s cock swelling against her spasming insides, her orgasm rocking through her whole body, her nerves set alight in pleasure. She looked down and saw Hazuki applying her tongue to where Konoha’s cock pistoned inside of her, juices spilling down as the pink muscle that massaged both Konoha’s sack and Nanaka’s overly sensitive clit. 

She felt warm fluid filling her up, flowing into her womb and out of her vagina onto the eager tongue of the blonde girl below her. Konoha groaned in satisfaction pushing herself even deeper with smaller thrusts that forced more potent semen deeper inside her. The sensations were too much, and Nanaka cried out in despair as she felt a second orgasm rock through her weakened body, her mind blanking out almost completely.

Nanaka went limp against the chains holding her, her eyes open but sightless, drooling falling from her mouth. “So good, so warm, ssss…goodddddd,” she slurred.

Hazuki backed up, placing a semen filled kiss to Nanaka’s lips, her tongue overpowering the semi-conscious girls’, the events not really registering in Nanaka’s mind.

“There you go Nanaka-sama,” Hazuki whispered as she backed away, Konoha’s semen trailing between them, “Isn’t it so good?”

Nanaka didn’t really give any response, although her body shuddered as Konoha pulled her still hard cock out, slapping it against Nanaka’s reddened ass. Her sightless eyes didn’t really understand what she was seeing as Konoha walked around her to kiss Hazuki deeply, Hazuki’s hand going to Konoha’s cum covered length as their mouth crashed together.

She didn’t understand what it meant when Konoha praised Hazuki for helping her with “the plan”. All she understood was the mind-breaking pleasure she was still riding out, the warmth of her rapist’s semen inside her, and the taste of cum on her lips as her mind failed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be one more chapter after this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiwa Nanaka's new life

The next few days were a blur of rape and torture that Nanaka was incapable of processing. She mostly remembered Hazuki. Sweet Hazuki whom she had only met a few months ago. Hazuki who had tempted her into a daring relationship behind the back of a dangerous woman. Hazuki who had been her pleasure toy. Hazuki who had said that she had loved her. And Hazuki who had, with love in her eyes, forced Nanaka’s head down onto Konoha’s cock until it felt like her throat would break. Hazuki who had… Had…

Nanaka returned to awareness with a start. Hazuki’s eyes were burned into her memory, although all she could see right now was a wall. Her other senses began to come back to her. She heard moaning and a voice begging to be fucked. Then the sensation of being stretched around a cock hit her and she realized the moan and voice were her own. She tried to cover her mouth her hands in shock but found them held in a rock-solid grip.

“Oh, have you decided to join us oujo-chan,” Konoha’s voice rang from behind her, “It was almost getting kind of boring having no resistance. The lifeless look in your eyes was rather boring. That said,” Konoha pushed Nanaka further into the wall eliciting a squeal from the slightly shorter girl, “You have been much more amicable to whatever we wanted to do. I’m surprised you’re such a slut for anal, although I suppose it makes sense considering how much you always act like there’s a stick up your ass.”

Nanaka hadn’t yet found the ability to speak, however she did feel the incredible pleasure coming from Konoha’s cock splitting her ass open. Hazuki had been plenty willing to perform oral sex, but she had never gotten around to going this far. It was really, really good. Konoha’s cock felt like it was barely able to fit inside her tight rear, and the pressure being exerted on her from within was exquisite.

“Fff…. Fuuuck,” was all Nanaka was able to say as Konoha slammed fully into her from behind, her face flattened against the wall, her back curved as she was pushed into a position that allowed Konoha to completely stuff her.

She came before she had even fully regained her awareness. The pressure was so intense, and as her mind became more aware, it got better and better. She felt the way her breasts were pushed up against the wall, the concrete roughly stimulating her nipples, she felt the warmth in her pussy, no doubt filled with virile semen, and she felt the extreme length of her captor forcing her rectum open wide as she pushed in, conquering another one of Nanaka’s holes.

“Well that was fast,” Konoha said, thrusting almost in disappointment and occasionally spanking Nanaka. “I had KonohaCoins on you being a little more confrontational when you came to.” She continued at a slower pace grunting occasionally, “But look at you going all slut on me. It seems there’s a new town bicycle.”

“I’m not… I,” Nanaka tried to articulate. But the warmth coming from her loins really prevented her from protesting. Looking down there was a puddle of her fluids on the ground beneath her.

Konoha withdrew from her, grabbed her by the shoulder and pressed her up against the wall. Just a few inches away from Nanaka’s face she whispered, “I bet I can make you cum on my cock again. It’ll take just a few minutes and I’ll have you begging for more. Do you want that. Or maybe you can’t take any more. Maybe you’ve been stretched out and your insides are screaming for a break. Do you want a break?”

Nanaka looked back and forth rapidly, trying to escape the lustful gaze of her captor. The hand around her neck squeezed as she was forced to make eye contact with Konoha, “You can take a break oujo-chan. You just have to ask nicely. You can do that, right?”

Nanaka tried to nod.

“But then again,” Konoha continued, using her hand to press her cock against Nanaka’s well fucked entrance, “maybe you’ll be happier getting fucked. I know Hazuki likes watching this. Say hello to the camera now.”

Konoha lifted Nanaka up by her neck, and dropped her back onto her cock, sheathing herself completely. Nanaka’s scream of shock and pleasure got a smile out of her as she began to thrust. Pinning the purple haired meguca to the wall, Konoha thrust viciously into her warm snatch, hot, squelching noises coming from where they coupled.

Nanaka’s eyes rolled slightly into her head as she tried to focus. She would not succumb to the insanity again. But she also knew she couldn’t possible fight this. She saw the camera in the corner of the room as her head hung back, her muscles too confused to hold it upright.

“Wh… why Hazuki,” she managed to get out as she was jostled around by Konoha’s thrusts. Her breasts bounced freely, cum and spit in various states of dryness running down her entire front. Her hair was plastered in sweat and more cum, and her face was a mess of tears, days old make-up, and various bodily fluids.

She thought she heard Hazuki talking telepathically, but Nanaka couldn’t really be sure. Her brain bounced inside her head with the way the head of Konoha’s cock pounded into her cervix, disrupting her vision and causing her to gasp.

Trying to focus her mind Nanaka concentrated through the pleasure. She only had a vague idea of what had happened; why Hazuki had betrayed her. So, she had seduced Hazuk-

Her thoughts were cut off by an increase in Konoha’s pace. She was lifted away from the wall as Konoha bounced her up and down in the air. “I’m gonna breed you again, little flower heiress.”

Nanaka tried to protest as Konoha placed her on the floor pushing her legs to the side as she pressed as deep into her as possible. She was being bred by an orphan. She was going to be the mother to children with no status. She would be the toy for a house of orphans for the rest of her life. Would her team ever try to find her? Or would they forget about her? Only Akira-chan liked her, although the rest did seem to enjoy being fucked by her. But if she were to disappear forever, would they care?

Legs up close to her head, Nanaka grabbed them leaning back into the floor to allow Konoha deeper penetration. She was going to cum soon, and she had no doubt Konoha would pump more seed into her womb when she did. Still, she attempted to get her to thrust deeper. Her body’s reaction was too strong for her broken will to compete with. She saw stars as she felt Konoha’s cock swell within her.

“Please, please, please,” She begged, her mind once again being lost to the pleasure. “Please make me cum Sh-Shizumi-s-san.”

Her eyes fluttered as she saw Konoha press further into her. Their breasts touched and Nanaka attempted to catch Konoha’s mouth in a kiss before stopping herself. She wasn’t that far gone yet. And she would fight it every step of the way. Although she was far gone enough to be using her legs to pull Konoha deeper inside her. Her vagina squelched which each heavy thrust, countless loads all mixing inside her, the warmth radiating from her core chipping away at her sanity.

Nanaka reached her arms up to pull Konoha closer, ignoring the chuckle from above as she pushed her hips up to meet the older girls savage thrusts. She squeezed down harder on Konoha as she rapidly approached another peak.

“You’re a perfect breeding bitch oujo-san,” Konoha growled, cock swelling within her.

“I… I am,” Nanaka pitifully conceded.

Konoha withdrew her cock, looking down at her captive.

Nanaka too looked down to where Konoha’s cock dangled tantalizingly close to her creampied entrance. She could see the dried cum all over her body, both hers and her rapists’. She saw scratch-marks all over her breasts and stomach and saw bruising on her ass. She could see cum leaking out of her rear entrance, too, the feeling a wonderful warmth. How many times had she cum due to Konoha’s violent acts?

“Please,” she said simply.

“Please,” Konoha said mockingly as she hilted herself within Nanaka again, the slap of their flesh colliding echoing throughout the room.

Konoha reached down to give Nanaka’s clit a small touch. That was all it took for Nanaka to go over the edge, screeching as she clamped down on the spasming cock stretching out her insides. She heard Konoha grunt as she pressed their bodies together and emptied yet another load deep into her captive. The warmth spread throughout her body as she felt more cum seep out from within her.

“Oh god, oh god, ahh, I…” Nanaka babbled as her senses were overloaded.

However, she quickly found herself brought back to reality as her face was slapped by Konoha’s magically enhanced cock.

“Clean up well, and I’ll let you out of the basement.”

Nanaka nodded, one hand going to grab Konoha’s cock, the other going to between her own legs. Her folds were soaked in her arousal and countless loads of cum, and her clit was fizzing from overstimulation. Konoha’s cock was also covered in cum and Nanaka had to fight herself eagerly licking at it. The thick seed had an almost addictive quality to it that her body seemed to crave despite her mind’s protests.

She gripped the warm rod in her hand, pulling back and forth over it, watching it twitch from her ministrations. She leaned in to give it a chaste kiss on the tip, moaning at the taste. Moving her hand to brush her hair out of the way, she felt Konoha’s soft hand push it for her, holding it lightly in her hand. A surprisingly gentle touch from such a vicious woman. Nanaka looked up at her to see eyes far less menacing than she had expected. Maybe… maybe this wasn’t so bad. After all, the cum tasted amazing and the way she was able to easily curl her fingers within herself as it was absorbed within her was proof she was enjoying herself. But even with all of that pleasure, Nanaka found herself unable to completely give. She had thought her will broken, but perhaps she could still make it out of this. All she had to do was play the role of mindbroken cocksleeve and she could escape.

She blinked and found her face buried in Konoha’s cunt. Maybe it wouldn’t be an act.

The heady smell of sweat and semen and Konoha’s arousal was overwhelming as she pressed herself fully in between Konoha’s legs. Her heavy cock rested on Nanaka head, dripping cum onto her face. Nanaka’s tongue fully extended out of her mouth to provide long slurps up and down Konoha’s slit. She could taste the arousal as she flattened her tongue out to go up and down. She let out an unconscious moan at the taste. She wanted more. The incredible taste ignited sensations within her own body that left her confused. In response, all she could do was press another finger within herself and attempt to bounce on her own hand, seeking quick release.

Nanaka used her free hand to spread Konoha’s labia, allowing her to fully stroke the delicious inside. Savoring Konoha’s taste, she pointed her tongue as to be able to go deeper inside. Her tongue prodded further into Konoha’s entrance, attempting to please the woman above her. Above her she heard Konoha sigh and start to gently stroke her cock. Drool dribbled out of the corner of her mouth as she clumsily thrust her tongue in and out of her captor. She had very little experience at doing anything more than fucking other women. That was always enough. Pleasuring Konoha’s female parts was significantly harder than just sucking her rod. It was almost more shameful to know she was almost certainly doing a lousy job than it was to be brutally fucked.

For several minutes Nanaka attempted to please Konoha’s pussy with her mouth, desperately riding her own hand as she did so. Occasionally she would try to change the movement and shape of her tongue, but she mostly settled for amateurish back and forth strokes with periodic jabs at getting deeper. Dimly, she remembered that she was supposed to be cleaning the mess she had made off of Konoha’s cock, but she was too engrossed with what she was doing to stop. Backing off slightly, she used the flat of her tongue to give a firm lick, followed up by an almost loving kiss. She heard what sounded like a coo from Konoha above but kept her mind on doing her best to act like a fucktoy.

“You’re doing so well Oujo-san,” Konoha whispered to her. “You’re being a very good girl.”

Nanaka didn’t stop her tongue bath. However, her body did react, a lightning bolt of pleasure struck her core at the words, causing her to gasp. She was able to sink nearly her entire hand within her abused pussy and felt like she was on the brink of orgasm. She pressed herself even more against Konoha, curling her tongue to force it in as far as she could. Konoha’s fluids drenched her tongue and she lapped up the delicious taste. The hand on her head pushed her away slightly and she heard Konoha halt her gentle strokes.

“Don’t cum until I say so.”

Nodding as much as she could, Nanaka retreated from Konoha’s pussy. Moving up, she started to suck at the side of the massive cock. Surprisingly, she wasn’t forced deep onto, but was instead allowed to lap at her dick at her own pace. Dragging her tongue up the bottom of Konoha’s cock, Nanaka savored the taste of dried cum. Her mind on the fritz, she slurped eagerly at what she could find as she gave her tongue bath.

 _Perhaps I am losing my sanity_ , Nanaka mused as she used her non-masturbating hand to pull Konoha’s dick down to the point she could clean the top. She gave the same long licks that she had done for the bottom, leaving a shiny trail of spit as she moved. Up and down she moved, the rod bouncing slightly in her hand.

Eventually she reached the fat cockhead and gently slurped around it, twisting her tongue to make sure she got it all. When she was finished, she released Konoha’s shaft, and looked up hopefully at her captor.

Konoha released her hair and softly ran a hand down her check, pulling her lower lip down slowly with a thumb.

“Such wonderful work pet,” she said gently. “How about you cum now.”

“Mmmhmm,” Nanaka moaned. “I.. I… I’m coming.”

Unlike her previous explosive orgasms, this one felt somehow gentler. She didn’t scream, she didn’t cry. She merely stated that she was cumming and came on the hand buried within herself as Konoha gently patted her head. Somewhere in the background she could hear Hazuki screaming as she came too. Her vision blurred, but she managed to remain conscious and aware.

“Would you like a reward,” Konoha asked her in a soft voice. It sounded like she was talking to a slow child.

Perhaps that’s where her brain was headed. To the level of a slow child as she became addicted to cock. She was nodding immediately after all.

“Open wide.”

Nanaka rapidly complied, widening her mouth and closing her eyes as she awaited her tasty treat. As she sat there dumbly, her left hand flopped from her well stretched hole, her entire body going mostly limp. She heard Konoha’s hand moving rapidly over her freshly polished member and her she opened her mouth wider and whining. Like a dog awaiting a treat she panted, drool hanging down in a line.

“Here you go dear pet,” Konoha moaned. A large string of cum splashed out from her cock, and Nanaka tried her best to get it all in her mouth. She swished her tongue back and forth savoring the taste as several more spurts landed in her mouth and on her face. Disappointingly, she felt some slide off her onto the floor. What a waste.

She swallowed eagerly, moaning at the taste. Mustering what strength she had, she wiped up the cum coating her face and looked at it on her fingers. Behind her hand she could see Konoha grinning, but she ignored it, focusing instead on the way the sticky seed clung to her fingers. She gently licked her fingers, making sure to enjoy the taste with every swallow.

After several minutes of cleaning the cum off of her body and face, she smiled contentedly and patted her stomach, the warm flavor still on her tastebuds.

Konoha’s hand reached out her arm, grabbing Nanaka under the shoulder. She helped the confused girl to her feet, allowing her to lean onto her shoulder. Nanaka looked to the side to Konoha’s face and stupidly smiled.

What was she doing? What was she plotting? Why do that? Konoha-sama was being so kind to her. Why not enjoy it?

Closing her eyes, she leaned against Konoha. Konoha’s silver hair was a mess and Nanaka felt it tickling her nose as they slowly walked. It smelled… good. Like a flower. What was that flower called?

The door opened and she heard Hazuki’s voice.

“That was wonderful Konoha! I like this style of aggressive negotiations.”

Nanaka frowned as Konoha’s giggle disrupted her comfortable head position.

“Yes, yes. Come Hazuki. We’ll take her to her new room.” They passed through the doorway and Nanaka had to open her eyes slightly to be able to see the stairs. Konoha and Hazuki continued their conversation as they proceeded upwards. “Would you like to join us after she takes a break? I’m sure she’ll be willing to be a good slut for you too.”

“No, no, that’s fine. I’ve got to take care of Ayame. I don’t think we should let her know about this.” They reached the top of the stairs and Nanaka was guided through the house.

“Good point,” Konoha replied, “We can’t risk her blabbing to Natsume-san about it. They may attempt a rescue operation.”

Natsume… that was a familiar name. Where did she know it from? That wasn’t important, Nanaka mused. She found herself laid down gently on a bed and curled into a ball. She was still naked and without Konoha’s warmth against her she felt cold.

Moaning pathetically, the former team leader opened her eyes and reached out for Konoha. Konoha was at the door to the room, hand over the light switch.

“Take a nap pet. We can have more fun later.”

Nodding, Nanaka got under the blankets of the bed. Her head against the soft pillow, she curled up and was surprised to find herself still shivering. She wasn’t cold anymore. Although the pillow seemed a bit wet where the front of her face had been. What did that mean?

* * *

There being no windows in the room, Nanaka wasn’t sure if it was day or night when she awoke. Her whole body felt sore and disgusting as she lay in a ball underneath the soft blankets. She shook as she sobbed silently, the dark room feeling like it was squeezing in around her.

“What’s wrong with me,” she whispered to herself.

Grasping her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes again. She didn’t want it to be like this. She didn’t want to be a mindbroken pet for Konoha. This wasn’t her fate. After everything. After everything she had done, the sacrifices she had made, the unwavering determination put into her mission, this was how she would end. Not succeeding, not reclaiming her right. Not dying in battle. Not falling to despair and becoming a witch. No, she couldn’t even contribute to Kyubey’s scheme. Instead she would be here until her conscious self was replaced by somebody else entirely. Indeed, she’d had glimpses already.

Perhaps it would be better to die now rather than becoming the unhinged _thing_ she remembered acting like. She longed to reach out and crush her soul gem. To be saved from this was all she wanted.

She held herself tighter and felt the dried cum all over her body and like a shock she remembered the endless orgasms she had experienced. The pleasure that left her a mess for days.

She wanted to be saved from all this, right?

In the darkness, she mumbled to herself, despair overtaking her, “No, no, no, no, not like this. I don’t… I can’t. It won’t, it won’t,” her voice got louder as anger began to cloud her vision. “It won’t end like this Shizumi,” she shouted. “You hear me? I’m not falling to you.”

Rising from the bed, she stumbled to the door. It was made of metal like the door to the basement. She banged on it, but the strength afforded to her when not transformed wasn’t enough to do anything but make noise.

“Shizumi! Hazuki! I will not succumb! I will die first!” She pounded on the door, her voice cracking slightly. Slamming on the door, her hands bruised and bled. Her limbs grew weary and her voice hoarse as she banged and shouted.

After what felt like hours she collapsed against the door. “I won’t... I won’t lose,” she muttered. Her vision blurred through the tears flowing freely down her face. In the darkness she sobbed, so unlike what she had been just a week ago. Gone was her composure, her calculated precision; it was gone, replaced by the personality of a school-girl accosted in an alleyway.

Nanaka wasn’t sure how long she had been sat there when the door was pushed open and she fell backwards onto the floor. She hit the floor, carpet irritating her nude body. She managed to look up as Konoha entered the room. She was dressed casually and seemed quite calm.

“Do you dislike your new home,” she asked condescendingly. Although she somehow seemed less cruel than before. “I worked very hard on it. You’ve even got a shower.”

Nanaka was unable to respond, the sight of Konoha’s perfect face framed by silver hair had shocked her. Something felt different.

Closing the door behind her, Konoha walked into the room and crouched down before Nanaka. Their eyes met, and Nanaka was shocked to see no malice there. Rather, Konoha seemed almost compassionate.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Konoha’s soft voice caused her to shiver.

Konoha helped her back to her feet and guided her to the shower. Nanaka tensed as she felt a cold hand linger on the small of her back. Yet no further molestation occurred. Konoha turned on the water and gently moved her into the warm water.

“Everything you’ll need is already in there. I’ll be back shortly.” Konoha’s voice was muffled by the water, but she still heard her say, “You’re a good girl.”

Nanaka almost fell back against the wall. No. She wouldn’t break.

The hot water cascaded down her filthy body, washing the days of sweat and other fluids off her. Her hair too was disgusting, filled with grime and semen. She leaned her head back, the water splashing on her face. Her hair stuck to her neck and shoulders as she savored the feeling.

Konoha had given her soap, allowing her to clean herself up. Although she had little doubt that she would be raped numerous times in the future, it would at least feel nice to be clean for a brief moment.

With shaky hands she grasped the bar of soap. Her hands looked dirty. The skin was cracked and bruised. Tender red spots from where she had slid across the rough concrete and scraped herself stung as the soap and hot water cleaned them. Scraps went up her arms and as she examined herself, she saw what looked to be deep scars on her forearms.

Her hands continued to clean her arms, washing away the days of filth. Already she looked better, even if her skin was blemished by wounds. The feeling of the water washing away the deeds of the past few days was refreshing. She could feel the evidence of her violation slipping off of her. She ran the bar of soap across her chest, wincing at the pain from touching the abused flesh of her breasts. They too were covered in cum, but also bore the sign of numerous rough bites. Teeth marks dotted around both and she could feel soreness at the tips that she recognized as the feeling of freshly regenerated tissue.

Moving down to her stomach, Nanaka recoiled at the sight of the severe bruising. Her entire lower torso was black and blue. Large scars were prominent where her ribcage ended, and she could see text carved into her skin. She shuddered at the thought of what Konoha had done to her during her missing memories.

Her legs were covered in scrapes too, likely from the large amount of time spent on her knees. Blood trickled from freshly exposed cuts on her knees, turning the water slightly red. She tenderly cleaned her lower body, gasping at the sensitivity of her hand even approaching between her legs. Konoha had clearly managed to condition her body, if not her mind too.

Feeling somewhat better, Nanaka sighed. It was nice to be clean.

Looking down, she watched the soapy water circling the drain. As it went around and around, her mind became hazy. What had her life come to? She couldn’t give up. She repeated that over and over again as she watched the soap get washed away. The pounding of the shower rang in her ears, and everything felt hazy. Her eyes shut in exhaustion; she felt her whole body go weak. Dizzily, Nanaka used one of her hands to stabilize herself against the wall.

Lost in her thoughts, she was shocked when Konoha entered the shower with her. Her eyes flew open as the older girl’s nude body pressed her up against the wall. In the steam her visage was somewhat obscured, however her eyes shone through it all. She froze staring into them. They had the same predatory gaze from before. Shivering despite the hot water, she gulped audibly.

“Hello again Tokiwa-san,” Konoha whispered into her ear. She used a leg to slide Nanaka’s apart, grinding her knee into her groin. Nanaka whimpered as Konoha continued, “I hope you didn’t miss me too much. But you do look so much better nice and clean like that. I’m going to love dirtying you up again.”

Nanaka gasped as she felt Konoha’s hard cock press into her leg. Looking down nervously, her breath caught in her throat; she had forgot just how big and heavy it was. It’s mighty length pressed into as Konoha teased her by putting gentle pressure in between Nanaka’s thighs.

“F.. fuck you Shizumi,” Nanaka managed to say as she struggled to not collapse onto her captor.

Not even bothering to respond, Konoha latched onto her neck, Nanaka’s head rolling to the side as she gasped and grasped onto her. Her nails dug into Konoha’s shoulder as she became unable to fully support herself. The bites and licks along her jawline causing her to emit embarrassing squeaks. Despite Konoha’s predatory gaze, she was behaving far more like a teasing lover than a vicious rapist.

The heat from the shower having already impacted her, the pressure against her violated cunt and the little nips Konoha gave to her neck had Nanaka gasping quickly.

“Such a whore,” Konoha whispered. “You fall apart so easily for me.”

Nanaka was unable to muster more than a noise of protest, even as she pushed her breasts into Konoha’s toying hands. She felt dainty fingers sliding up and down her body and squealed whenever Konoha was kind enough to give her nipples a pinch.

No. Not kind. Cruel. This was cruel. This was horrific. This was cr, ki, cr, kin, cru, kind.

“You’ve been fighting with yourself for days Tokiwa-san. Why don’t you just give it up and spend some quality time with me. Eventually I’m going to have to give you up you know.”

“Wha…”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Konoha said, still toying with her captive’s breasts, and rocking her knee gently between her legs. “That’s for later. For now, just enjoy yourself.”

She bit into the top of Nanaka’s breast and then moved down to circle her tongue on her areola. Removing her leg, Konoha grasped Nanaka by the neck before she could fall to the floor.

With confusion, Nanaka looked at Konoha with wide eyes. What was she talking about? What was going to happen to her?

But she struggled to think about it further as she was held up by the neck. She leaned back into the wall feeling flushed and dizzy. Was it the heat of the shower or her arousal? With the way Konoha was toying with her breasts, it was probably the latter.

Unable to focus on anything, Nanaka closed her eyes. Attempting to settle herself, she tried to block out the world. But she couldn’t get Konoha’s touch out her mind. She could feel the way her nimble fingers cupped her, pinching and stroking in the perfect way to cause her to twitch and moan. She tensed up as she felt movement and almost jumped when she felt Konoha’s mouth hovering just a hairs breath away from hers.

“To be honest, you’re quite beautiful Nanaka,” she said as she pulled away. “I’ve always admired your hair. You style it so well. And you have such wonderful breasts too. They aren’t as good as Hazuki’s but, you seem to be very sensitive.” She gave a squeeze which caused Nanaka to nearly collapse. “From the first time I met you I wanted to have you in my bed. But instead you seduced my whore of a wife.”

 _She’s going to give me up_ , Nanaka heard echo in her head.

She pressed her mouth forcefully against Nanaka’s. Nanaka gasped into her mouth and felt her lithe tongue enter. Easily battering hers away Nanaka struggled in vain against the grip Konoha had on her neck. She felt the hand squeeze, and Nanaka’s mouth opened wider allowing Konoha deeper access.

Their teeth clashed uncomfortable as Konoha aggressively pressed their bodies together. Nanaka, already so confused by everything happening kissed back more as she felt her arousal running down her legs. The shower continued to pound away, the sound in her ears overwhelming her thoughts of rebellion. Instead she relaxed and wrapped her arms around the taller girl, welcoming her.

_What does she mean, she’s going to give me up?_

“Please,” she whispered as they parted, the saliva that stretched between them being washed away quickly by the water. “Please… What are you going to do with me?”

Konoha pressed a finger to her lips, smiling an almost kind smile. She reached her other hand to turn off the shower and pressed a kiss to Nanaka’s forehead.

“Come with me.”

Nanaka nodded meekly as Konoha took her hand. They stepped out of the shower, Nanaka struggling to remain standing. Konoha had succeeded in very quickly turning her into an aroused mess. Through the fogged mirror, she could see her own body; it was clean now and the wounds she had observed seemed to be healing rapidly.

_Am I going to be discarded?_

The contrast between the cooler air and the warm shower caused her to shiver. Her entire body felt hyper aware as Konoha supported her. She slowly allowed Nanaka to lay down on the floor. The carpet absorbing some of the water from her body. Konoha herself took the extra step to the bed and sat there above her.

In silence, Konoha sat there, water droplets running down her body onto the bed. Her cock stood hard and impressive, still surprising Nanaka’s weakened mind with its size. Nanaka shivered as she lay on the ground. For a moment they made eye contact. Nanaka looked into Konoha’s eyes, dilated with arousal and felt herself grow weak. Slowly she pushed herself up to her hands and knees. Konoha nodded in approval as Nanaka meekly crawled toward her.

_What’s going to happen to me…_

Feeling a hand run itself through her wet hair, Nanaka moved closer to give a lick to Konoha’s hard member. Her tongue wiped the water from the shower off and she hummed appreciatively as she gave a few more licks.

Applying a kiss to the head, running her tongue around the tip, she looked up at the older girl. Feeling the hand stroke through her hair was comforting.

“Please,” Nanaka whimpered. She could feel arousal leaking down in between her thighs. “Please fuck me. I want you…”

_Once Shizumi Konoha is done with you, someone else will break you._

To accentuate her point, she shoved her face into Konoha’s crotch, her dick stretching her throat out as she took it all the way to the base. She moaned around it, the vibration of her vocal cords massaging the rod buried within her. With her nose pressed against Konoha’s pelvis, Nanaka pushed her tongue out to massage what she couldn’t fit into her mouth. She stayed there as long as she could, Konoha’s hand still running through her hair gently. Her eyes squeezed shut as the breath blocking dick was pleasured by her spasming throat., but she remained dedicated to showing her desperation.

After several minutes of suffocation, she finally pulled herself off, gasping for air, spit soaking the edge of the bed as her mouth no longer held it in.

_Like trash, Tokiwa Nanaka will be discarded._

“Please,” she begged, lowering her gaze to the floor as if to prostrate herself before a lord.

Not mocking her as she had suspected she would, Konoha bent over to grasp Nanaka by her wet hair. She palmed one of her breasts and smiled, pulling her into her lap. Nanaka gasped as she felt Konoha’s hard cock slide in between her thighs. She wiggled herself trying to rub herself against the length.

_Like trash you’ll be thrown out._

“Please,” Nanaka repeated. “I… I want it so bad. You can fuck me however you want to. I just want to stay with you,” she was almost crying now as she pushed her face into Konoha’s breasts. She kissed all over Konoha’s chest, sobbing as she did so. “I’ll do whatever you want forever. I’ll be your whore. I promise. I’ll be the best whore you could ever have. I just want to stay with you. I love you. I love your cock. Oh kami-sama I love your cock.”

_Only Shizumi Konoha can protect you._

Kissing up Konoha’s neck, she moaned as she felt said cock twitch between her legs.

“Please, I want to cum. Allow me to cum like the slut I am.” Nanaka openly wept, using one of her hands to spread her soaked vagina and rub herself against Konoh, no, her mistress’s cock.

Nanaka pulled back to look at her owners’ face. It was funny how she could so quickly go from plotting an escape to breaking down like this. It seemed Konoha had truly and definitively won. She felt the little bit of her brain that was the team leader, the schemer, the manipulator, fall further and further into darkness as her true self, her slutty cock-drunk self, took over. If she could convince Konoha to keep her, maybe she’d live a happy life as a cock warmer for her.

_And you want to be hers._

Konoha grabbed her by the sides and gently lifted her to the side. Looking up at the beautiful woman standing before her Nanaka almost retreated but then remembered the delicious pleasure. She rubbed one of her breasts and used the other hand to spread her pussy for her mistress.

“Please”

_I don’t want to be with anyone else._

Nanaka spread her legs wider, her hips weakly pushing into the air, desperate for Konoha to fuck her.

Konoha stood at the edge of the bed looking down at her. Her nude body was bathed in the orange glow coming from the open door to the bathroom, and Nanaka gasped. She had never seen such a beautiful sight. She stopped toying with her chest to reach out for Konoha’s hand. They made contact and Konoha slowly came forward. Her cock lined up with Nanaka’s aching and desperate pussy and she slowed pushed inwards.

Immediately Nanaka threw her head back in pleasure. This is what she was made for. This is what she wanted out of life. The feeling of her mistress’ cock splitting her open. Her slick walls eagerly pulling that magnificent length inward, deeper and deeper. To be so stretched out was what she wanted. How had she ever thought otherwise?

Konoha grabbed onto her legs by the ankles and pushed them upwards as she continued to slide her cock into Nanaka’s slick cunt. It took several torturous seconds for her to fully hilt herself and when she did, Nanaka screamed.

With her body folded in half, Konoha firmly pressed against her, Nanaka came. Her previous orgasms couldn’t even remotely compare. Like nothing she had ever experienced, hot pleasure permeated throughout her entire body. Her entire body tensed up, pure pleasure overloading all of her senses, toes curling and fingers spasming, as her pussy clamped down on Konoha buried within her.

Entire perception clouded, Nanaka struggled to keep her eyes open. The light burned her overly sensitive eyes. Above her, she could see Konoha pumping roughly into her. Her face looked so soft and kind.

Nanaka attempted to reach a hand up but found her body to weak to do anything. Her incredible orgasm had robbed her of movement capabilities, leaving her only able to limply be rocked on the bed. In her stupor, she felt her body go completely slack and felt her drool coming from her open mouth collecting on her chest.

Staring up at her mistress, Nanaka giggled stupidly as her eyes began to cross and uncross.

“More,” she heard herself say, “Give me more.”

Konoha seemed more than willing to oblige, slamming much harder and faster into her welcoming cunt.

“Only a minute and you already came,” Konoha said. “You’re truly desperate for me.”

“Yes! Please! Give me more!”

Konoha withdrew herself from Nanaka’s desperate pussy, leaving the broken whore spasming. Grasping her by the shoulder, she rolled Nanaka over onto her front and re-entered her from behind. Immediately, Nanaka came.

“Ahhhhh,” Nanaka shouted. “Yes! Please! More!”

Konoha thrust into her quickly, the movement shaking the bed and actually causing the room to wobble somewhat. With her magically enhanced strength and speed, Konoha pistoned the full length of her cock in and out of Nanaka with pleasured grunts accompanying each thrust.

“I’m your good whore mistress,” Nanaka moaned into the sheets. “Let me stay with you forever.”

She tried to rock herself back into the thrusts but was to weak to do anything other than tighten her muscles.

“Do whatever you want with me! Just keep me forever!” Nanaka felt tears running down her face. But why? Surely, she was happy. “I love you!”

Konoha’s nails gripped into her the flesh of her thighs, causing her to hiss in pleasure. Finally mustering enough strength after two enormous orgasms, Nanaka began to force herself backwards onto the wonderful shaft tearing her insides apart in the most delicious ways. Pushing herself backwards, she moaned along with every slap of Konoha’s hips into her backside, relishing the contact and trembling from the force.

In a softer voice, much quieter than her previous pleas, Nanaka asked, “Hit me Konoha. I deserve it.”

Konoha’s palm came down upon Nanaka’s ass and Nanaka choked back a sob. She deserved this. After everything that she had done. Why had she done it? Who was that person she had been before? She thought of the nights she spent with Hazuki and compared it to the intoxicating pleasure she was feeling now and felt stupid. This was so much better.

“I’m s-sooo-sooory,” Nanaka cried as Konoha roughly slapped her repeatedly. Each open palmed strike shook her body and caused a spike of pleasure as her mind relished in the punishment. “I, I, I’m sorry for, for, for ruining,” trying to speak was proving difficult, “I’m sorry for messing with your family! Let me be a part of it instead!”

For the first time in several minutes, Konoha spoke. Running a hand through Nanaka’s purple locks, she slowed herself, “You want to be part of my family Tokiwa-san?”

Looking over her should, Nanaka said, “Yes! Please.” She saw the dark arousal in her savior’s eyes and trembled, “I’m your pet now. Just please don’t give me away.” She stared into those beautiful, powerful eyes. “You wouldn’t do that, would you?”

Konoha gripped her by the hair, pulling her body up so that she could talk into Nanaka’s ear. “You wish to be in my family? You want to stay with me forever? That’s a high ask _pet_.”

“Yes!” Nanaka screamed, wiggling against Konoha’s cock, “I’m your pet!”

“Pmmm,” Konoha mused, pulling herself from Nanaka. Slapping her reddened ass cheeks with her cock, dripping with Nanaka’s juices, she considered.

Nanaka began to panic at the hesitation. In a show of eager submissiveness, she reached a shaky hand behind her to bring Konoha’s cock to her ass.

“I’ll do everything for you!”

She pushed herself backwards, the crown of Konoha’s cock stretching through her asshole, causing her to wince. But the pain didn’t bother her. This was her mistress. Her owner. She pushed harder, relaxing herself as the hard length slowly filled her up.

However, she was perhaps a bit overzealous as her pushing was enough to knock the deliberating Konoha over landing them both on the ground, all of Konoha’s cock shoved entirely up her ass.

Nanaka’s came immediately from the shock, brain fizzing and vision blurring.

“Fff-fu-fuuuuck.”

Unable to see Konoha from this position, Nanaka simply allowed herself to be tossed about as Konoha began to thrust into her again. Their combined fluids proved enough lubricant to allow the vicious pace she was used to—and desired—to continue. She was stretched out even more than her pussy had been, and the pleasure was incredibly. Although during the past few days she had undoubtedly been anally raped, this was different. This time she was fully giving every part of her body to Konoha.

And it felt amazing.

The pressure from inside her was too strong. Just a few thrusts from Konoha had her coming again. And there was no sign of her brutal owner slowing down. Grabbing her by the hair, Konoha bounced Nanaka up and down, cock gloriously dragging through her tightest hole.

Konoha began to bounce her faster, breasts jiggling with the movements as Konoha’s hip movements sending Nanaka up into the air each time. The floor shook with the force of their coupling. Nanaka panted, sweat pouring down her body. Her hands were free to rub up and down herself and she did so, moaning the whole time. Konoha’s cock stretched her out so incredibly. Her muscles clenched down on the offending rod no doubt stimulating Konoha as well.

“Oh kami,” Nanaka panted. “Oh Konoha, fuck, I’m gonna cum again.”

Konoha sat forward slightly, using one of her arms to hold herself up, the other moving to press down roughly on Nanaka’s clit. Nanaka immediately went slack again, orgasm once again blanking her mind.

“Good girl.”

When Nanaka’s senses return to her, she was flat on the ground, carpet roughly scratching at her nipples. Konoha slammed into her from above, cock still lodged deep within her ass. She suddenly pulled herself out, the motion causing Nanaka to screech. She hated the feeling of being empty.

However, Konoha quickly thrust back into her leaking cunt.

“I’m going to breed you again,” Konoha whispered.

“Yes,” Nanaka’s words were soft and submissive. “Breed me Konoha.”

She felt the release of Konoha’s virile seed into her womb and the heat caused her to cum again. Her entire body was overstimulated, and her clit fuzzed from overstimulation. Her mind barely was able to take in anything except the feeling of Konoha’s cock pulsing inside of her. The rest of her body was slack, and she was pretty sure she was gurgling audibly.

“F-fffank yo-you…”

In a daze, Nanaka lay there as Konoha withdrew. Her perception didn’t extend outside her own body. Within, she felt warm and safe. She could feel cum leaking from her well used pussy and she attempted to smile, unsure if her physical body responded.

 _This is good_.

This was good she realized. This was right. There’s no way Konoha would get rid of her now. She was part of the family. Their pet. The last of her previous scheming finally began to dissolve. Although she would never be the same Tokiwa Nanaka, she would survive now. She would be some semblance of herself. And she would be happy.

Happy with Hazuki. Happy with Konoha.

Happy and safe.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've actually got one more chapter. Consider it an epilogue. But I wanted to get this much out since it has been quite some time. I hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
